Saranghae
by ryeofly
Summary: Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, mungkin jika aku beritahu seberapa besar cinta ku padamu mungkin tak terungkapkan dengan kata-kata. "Bahkan bibirmu lebih manis daripada ice cream yang aku makan tadi." Yewook fanfiction/ Boys Love, Yaoi/ One Shoot pendek/ RIVIEW...


Tittle : Saranghae

Author : Ryeofly

Genre : Romance, Drama, etc.

Rate : T

Pairing : YeWook

Disclaimer : hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Dan cerita ini milik saya. YeWook saling memiliki.

Warn : Boys Love, OOC, typo berhamburan, judul gak sesuai cerita.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**

* * *

"Wookie bangun sayang~~~ Ini sudah siang" Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar anaknya –Ryeowook- Kamar yang dipenuhi oleh tokoh-tokoh kartun favorit semua anak-anak ada disana. Mulai dari Winnie the Pooh sampai dengan Mickey Mouse, memang terlihat aneh jika kamar seorang namja yang biasanya dihiasi dengan tokoh superhero, pemain bola ataupun band favorit tapi ini malah dipenuhi tokoh kartun. Tapi apa peduli Ryeowook, toh ini kamarnya sendiri.

Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook, melihat gundukan selimut yang masih belum menampakkan orang di dalamnya. Namja bak yeoja itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan ketika ucapannya masih belum direspon oleh Ryeowook yang masih tertidur. Dia melirik namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya, mengedipkan matanya seolah memberikan kode pada namja tersebut.

"Ne eoma, biar aku yang membangunkannya"

Kaki panjang pria itu perlahan melangkah ke kamar Ryeowook, sedikit berdecak setiap memasuki kamar bernuansa ungu muda dan banyak dihiasi dengan tokoh kartun tersebut. Dia heran kenapa Ryeowook yang sudah berumur 22 tahun masih saja seperti anak-anak suka mengoleksi barang-barang yang berbau kartun seperti itu. Tapi dia menyukainya.

Namja itu berfikir sejenak, jika membangunkan dengan cara dipanggil-panggil saja mana mau Ryeowook membuka matanya. Mengingat kemarin malam Ryeowook mengerjakan tugas hingga pukul dua pagi, dan namja itu ikut menemani begadang walaupun tidak berada disampingnya. Hanya mengawasi dengan mengirimkan pesan atau menelfonnya.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum ketika sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya untuk membangunkan namja manis di balik selimut tebal itu. Pertama dia melepas sandal rumah yang dipakai nya, lalu perlahan menaiki tempat tidur Ryeowook dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan decitan. Dan dia ikut tidur disebelah Ryeowook yang masih menutupi badannya dengan selimut. Memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dari samping dan membuka sedikit selimut di bagian kepalanya. Meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada wajah yang masih memejamkan matanya, sampai kedua alis Ryeowook menyatu. Mengernyit merasakan sedikit panas pada bagian wajahnya. Padahal AC selalu ku hidupkan, kenapa terasa panas? Kira-kira begitu pikir Ryeowook dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, mengucek mata dengan jari-jari lentiknya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Namja yang masih memeluknya itu tersenyum senang, yang keberadaanya belum Ryeowook sadari. Ternyata caranya itu berhasil juga.

"Morning baby~~~"

"KYYAAAAA…." Refleks Ryeowook memukuli wajah disampingnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya yang baru bangun. Sedangkan yang dipukuli menutupi wajahnya, takut jika kembali Ryeowook melayangkan tangannya pada wajah tampan miliknya.

"Aigoo, kecil-kecil kasar sekali" ucap namja tersebut sambil menegakkan tubuhnya,ikut duduk dengan Ryeowook sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa nyeri akibat dipukuli.

"Hyung mengagetkan ku sih" ucapnya sebal.

"Makanya bangun pagi-pagi kalau tak mau kaget seperti tadi" ucap Yesung, namja yang membangunkan Ryeowook tersebut tersenyum jahil menatap kekasih mungilnya yang masih dengan muka sebalnya.

"Yaakk! Mau apa lagi hyungie!?" Wookie mendorong jauh wajah tampan Yesung yang hendak medekat ke wajahnya.

"Morning kiss ku baby.."

"Andwe, gak ada yang namanya morning kiss. Aku belum mandi"

"Berarti setelah mandi boleh dong?" goda Yesung. "Cepat mandi, eoma dan appa menunggu kita dibawah. Bukannya nanti kita akan jalan-jalan hem?" sambung Yesung lagi.

"Yaya…. cerewet" lalu Ryeowook bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak lima meter.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kepalamu bisa diam tidak? Katanya ingin cepat selesai" Ryeowook mengoceh karena sedari tadi kepala kekasih tampannya itu tidak bisa diam. Ada saja yang dia lihat, sehingga Ryeowook susah untuk menata rambut hitam tersebut. Ya seperti inilah kegiatan YeWook setiap pagi jika Yesung sudah berkunjung kerumahnya, namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Ryeowook itu akan meminta Ryeowook menata rambut tebalnya agar lebih rapi. Padahal ketika berangkat dari rumah, Yesung sudah menata rambutnya serapi mungkin agar terlihat menawan didepan kekasih mungilnya itu. Namun begitulah Yesung, suka mencari alasan agar bisa selalu dekat-dekat Ryeowook.

"Kau seperti eoma hyung saja, suka marah-marah. Kajja kita turun" Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook keluar dari kamar tersebut. Leeteuk dan Kangin pasti sudah menunggu lama.

.

.

.

.

"Appa, eomma Wookie pergi sama Yesung hyung ne?" pamit Ryeowook pada Leeteuk dan juga Kangin. Tak lupa ia mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya tersebut.

"Appa aku ijin ya bawa Ryeowook-ie?"

"Ya, asalkan kau jangan bawa kabur anak ku," gurau Kangin. Yesung lalu ikut mencium kedua pipi calon mertuanya itu. Setelahnya mereka berdua menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukkan untuk menghabiskan waktu libur sehari ini.

Tempat pertama yang Yesung dan Wookie tuju adalah sebuah kedai ice cream yang memang sudah sering mereka kunjungi. Memesan dua jenis cup ice cream yang sama, lalu menikmatinya di sebuah taman dekat dengan kedai.

Mereka memilih duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. "Makan ice creamnya pelan-pelan dong baby…" ujar Yesung sambil mengelap sudut bibir Ryeowook yang terkena ice cream coklat kesukaanya.

"Hyung chagi?" panggil Ryeowook.

"Hmm.."

"Apakah hyung benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan intens, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Perlu aku jawab hem?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kekasih mungilnya yang mengangguk imut menjawab pertanyaannya.

Cup~

Yesung mengecup bibir merah pulm Wookie yang selalu menggodanya. Tersenyum setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman dari bibir itu. "Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Wookie-ah, jika hyung beritahu seberapa besar cinta hyung padamu mungkin tak terungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan untuk marah padamu pun aku tak bisa," jelas Yesung, namja bermanik hitam itu mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "Hyung bohong…!"

"Mwo? Bohong apa? Hyung berkta jujur baby…"

"Tapi kenapa seminggu yang lalu hyung mendiamiku gara-gara aku pulang kuliah bersama Hyungsik?" jawab Wookie dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seakan sedang ngambek.

"Salahmu kenapa pulang bersama namja tinggi itu. Hyung kan cemburu~~"

"Itu salahmu hyung, kenapa tak menjemput ku waktu itu. Hyung terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor sampai melupakanku," rajuk Ryeowook lagi. Benar, seminggu yang lalu ketika Yesung tak menjemput Wookie namja mungil itu pulang bersama seorang junior di kampusnya yang kebetulan rumah Hyungsik dengan Ryeowook hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja dan mereka juga adalah teman yang cukup dekat. Karena ditawari oleh Hyungsik, jadi Ryeowook mau-mau saja untuk pulang bersama.

"Oke, hyung yang salah. Jangan ngambek lagi dong." Lagi Yesung menciumi bibi mungil kekasihnya seolah ciuman itu adalah perminta maafan darinya.

"Hyungie…" tiba-tiba Ryeowook memeluk tubuh tegap Yesung dengan erat seolah tak akan membiarkan kekasih tampannya itu pergi. Menenenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang selalu menjadi tempat Wookie jika sedang menangis. "Eh?" Yesung kaget ketika merasakan tubuh Ryeowook bergetar, Wookie nya menangis?

"Kenapa kau menangis baby?" tanya Yesung heran karena Wookie tiba-tiba menangis begitu saja tanpa sebab.

"Hiks..aku hanya merasa bersalah saja denganmu, hiks.. selama ini hyung begitu menyayangi dan mencintaiku tapi Wookie selalu menyusahkan hyung. Hyung tak pernah hiks..mengeluh akan sikap ku, hyung selalu menuruti permintaan ku. Mianhae hyung, hiks…"

Yesung menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan perlahan, "Hei..kenapa kau berkata seperti itu sayang.. Itu semua hyung lakukan karena hyung mencintaimu," Yesung kembali merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook nya memang masih memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan yang kadang memusingkannya. Tapi karena cintanya begitu besar kepada namja tersebut, Yesung bisa bersabar menghadapinya.

"Gomawo hyungie… Saranghae~~~"

"Nado, nado saranghae baby-ah.." Yesung mencium bibir tipis Ryeowook. Mengulum secara bergantian belahan bibir atas dan bawah Ryeowook dengan lembut. Merasakan manisnya bibir mungil yang bercampur dengan manisnya ice cream, menjilati belahan bibir Ryeowook dengan lidahnya tanpa berniat memasukkan ke dalam mulut Wokie.

"Bahkan bibirmu lebih manis daripada ice cream yang aku makan tadi Wookie," ucap Yesung setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. "Hyung gombal…." Wajah Ryeowook memerah karena malu.

"Aku tidak gombal, itu fakta sayang. Mau hyung cium lagi biar kau merasakan manisnya hem?" tanya Yesung jahil, wajahnya dia dekat kan dengan Ryeowook. Senang rasanya bisa menggoda kekasihnya itu, bisa membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah lagi.

"Andwe…! Ryeowook menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yesung, menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol Ryeowook tersebut. "Sekali lagi popo nya ya? Biar kau bisa merasakan manisnya…" kembali Yesung menggoda namja nya itu. Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ani.. Ani.. Yesung hyung mesum…" tolaknya.

"Mesum-mesum tapi kau suka kan?" Yesung tersenyum lebar yang menambah kadar ketampanannya.

"Hehehe…. Aku sangat mencintai Kim Jong Woon."

"Aku tau itu sayang tak perlu mengatakannya lagi."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Hello~~~~

aku bawa FF one shot yg pertama. sebenarnya FF ini udah lama ku ketik, tp males lanjutinnya lagi. dan akhirnya tadi dilanjut ngetiknya dengan sedikit perubahan. maaf kalo pendek, kurang romantis, feel nya gag dapet, dan typo ya -_- nyelesain nya cm sejam -_- dan ini cuma buat iseng aja, hehe ...

All My Heart kayaknya bakalan ngaret buat publish, lg gag mood ngetiknya. jadi sabar ya nungguin ^^

~Love Yewook~

Ryeofly


End file.
